Classic X-Men 42
"Child of Light and Darkness" is the first story in the forty-second issue of ''Classic X-Men''. This issue shipped bi-weekly with a mid-December, 1989 cover-date. The issue was edited by Daryl Edelman and Bob Harras with an original cover illustration by Steve Lightle. The first vignette reprints ''Uncanny X-Men'' #136 and is the penultimate chapter in "The Dark Phoenix Saga". The original story was written by Chris Claremont with pencil work by John Byrne and inks by Terry Austin. Coloring was provided by Bob Sharen and lettering was by Tom Orzechowski. The story was edited by Bob Budiansky and Jim Salicrup. The second story in this issue, "When Dreams are Dust", is an original tale set in the past and spotlights the character of Cyclops. It was written by Chris Claremont and illustrated by Mike Collins and Joe Rubinstein. Coloring was provided by Gregory Wright with lettering by Joe Rosen. "Child of Light and Darkness" Appearances * X-Men :* Professor X :* Cyclops :* Storm :* Wolverine :* Colossus :* Nightcrawler * Angel * Beast * Lilandra Neramani * John Grey * Elaine Grey * Sara Grey * Araki * Gladiator * Dark Phoenix * Peter Corbeau * Edwin Jarvis * Jimmy Carter * Tuoks'enhaamin * Joel, Presidential aide * Humans * Mutants * Shi'ar * Shi'ar Empire :* Shi'ar Grand Council * Washington, D.C. :* White House * New York :* Annandale-on-Hudson :* Manhattan :* Avengers Mansion :* Westchester County :* Salem Center :* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ::* Danger Room * Adamantium claws * Cyclops' visor * None * Flight * Matter transmutation * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weather control "When Dreams are Dust" Appearances * Scott Summers * Robyn Hanover * Nate * Rick Bogart * Tricia Bogart * Mister Sinister * Jean Grey * Professor X * Mister Pearson * * Humans * Mutants * Nebraska :* Sage :* Sage Air Force Base :* State Home for Foundlings * Phoenix Force * DeHavilland Mosquito airplane * McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II * Stearman biplane * Telepathy Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped in standard release and direct edition. * The main story from this issue is a reprint of ''Uncanny X-Men'' #136. * "Child of Light and Darkness" is the eighth chapter in the "The Dark Phoenix Saga" storyline. * Steve Lightle also illustrated the frontspiece for this issue. * "Child of Light and Darkness" is also reprinted in ''Essential X-Men'', Volume 2, the ''Marvel 70th Anniversary Collection'', ''Marvel Masterworks: Uncanny X-Men'', Volume 5, ''X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga and ''X-Men: Legends'', Volume 2. * The events of "When Dreams are Dust" take place after the events ot "Little Boy Lost" from ''Classic X-Men'' #41. * It is ironic that Scott Summers' tormentor from "When Dreams are Dust" should be named Nate. Nathaniel is also the real first name of Mister Sinister as well as Scott's future son, Cable. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Classic X-Men #42 at MDP * * Category:Classic X-Men Vol 1 Category:X-Men: The Dark Phoenix Saga/Issues Category:1989/Comic issues Category:December, 1989/Comic issues